


Steamy Times

by LavenderRoseUmbreon



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Reach - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halo Reach, He needs more love, I love Carter, Sexual Content, Swearing, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderRoseUmbreon/pseuds/LavenderRoseUmbreon
Summary: Spartan-B312, Tori, is Noble Teams new Six.  Carter is smitten when he first meets her.
Kudos: 9





	Steamy Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fanfic I’ve ever done, so feedback is welcome! I mainly did this because I noticed that there was a severe lack of Carter fanfics. Enjoy!

From the moment he saw her, he was struck. Carter had read SPARTAN–B312’s file, thought he knew enough about her before she arrived – her deadly skill with any weapon, her bloody history, the way she completed any mission by any means necessary. SPARTAN-B312 was the perfect candidate to fill in the empty spot. Her physical presence made all the difference.

When she walked in, he was finishing up a conversation with Holland. Kat alerted him, causing him to turn. Her helmet was off, and he was immediately struck. After finishing the conversation with Holland, he turned to the new Six.  
“Commander,” she said, “Spartan – B312. My name is Tori.”  
“I’m Carter, Noble Team’s leader,” he told her, trying not to let his voice waver, “That’s Kat, Noble Two, Emile and Jorge, Four and Five.” They and the team went outside to board the waiting Falcons. “You're riding with me, Noble Six. Not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant – you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. Just one thing. I've seen your file. Even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Understood?”  
“Yes, sir,” she responded, putting her helmet on.  
Jun had boarded with them. He turned to Tori and said, “Welcome to Reach.” Tori nodded at him in response. Carter stared at her for a few seconds, then looked out of the Falcon. Carter could not entertain thoughts about this woman. His primary focus should be the mission at hand and making sure his team got through the mission alive. It wasn’t right – he was her commander.

“Six, your file mentioned that you took part in ‘special assignments’ given to you by your previous superior. Care to elaborate?”, questioned Carter  
Tori looked at him for a minute before responding. “My file didn’t mention anything?”  
“Some. Even Kat had trouble getting some of the info on your file – it was heavily redacted. She couldn’t get everything.”  
Tori was silent for a while, and then looked at Carter. “… I was an assassin. Made several militia groups and other such groups ‘disappear’. They weren’t the only ones I was assigned to eliminate. I was very good at it, too. My superior didn’t want to see me leave.”  
Carter nodded. “Your file did say something about that. Again, glad to have you on the team.” He held Six’s gaze for a minute longer, then looked away. “Okay, people, we are almost at the LZ. Let’s get ready.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time skip

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A couple weeks went by. The two had gotten to known each other better during those weeks. Tori had shared a couple stories about missions she had been on.

One day, Tori and Carter were scouting out an area. Everything was going smoothly so far, until they rounded a cliffside and encountered Covenant. A gold armored Elite was surrounded by Grunts and Jackals – nothing the two Spartans couldn’t handle. Carter and Tori made short work of the Grunts and most of the Jackals. Before the last two Jackals could be taken care of, the Elite threw a plasma grenade towards Tori.  
“Shit!”, Carter exclaimed, his heart stopping. He threw himself at Tori to move her out of the way, knocking them behind a rock. The wind was knocked out of him for a few seconds. He got off her and immediately went back to out the remaining Jackals and Elite. Breathing hard, he turned to Tori, who was lowering her rifle. “I’m glad I got to you in time. Are you alright?”  
She nodded, “Yes, thank you. I didn’t see that plasma grenade. Are you injured at all, sir?”  
Carter shook his head, “We should head back. There is not much more to cover.”

The two walked for a while, Carter thinking about what had transpired since the Covenant had landed on Reach. Glancing over at Tori, he wondered what she made of all this. When she came to join Noble, she probably didn’t expect to encounter the Covenant. She looked at him right then. He could feel his face heat up, thankful that his helmet could conceal the blush that was spreading.  
“Something wrong?”, Tori asked.  
“No. I’m just curious to what you think about the Covenant being on Reach.”  
Tori laughed softly. Carter loved the sound. “Well, it’s not what I thought I would be dealing with when I got here. In a strange way, it’s a nice change of pace from what I was doing.”  
“I guess so,” replied Carter  
Right then, the base came into view. Tori and Carter picked up the pace and hightailed it back. When they arrived, they briefed Holland about their encounter and immediately headed to the showers. When the two were almost there, Tori took her helmet off. Carter couldn’t help but stare. He hadn’t seen her without her helmet off too often, so he took the opportunity to look at her whenever he could. Her short strawberry blond hair covered her ears, making it longer than regs allowed. She had full lips, high cheekbones, arched eyebrows, and a straight, narrow nose. Carter loved her eyes the most – they had a mysterious, yet deadly, quality to them. There was a scar that ran across the left eyebrow.  
“That scar on your eyebrow – how did you get it?”, Carter asked.  
She looked straight ahead when she spoke. “On one of my missions, I was sent to eliminate a high–level target. The mission was going pretty well, up until I got into hand–to–hand combat with the target. He had a knife and slashed at me. I thought he took my eye at first. Took weeks for the damn thing to heal.” She turned and smiled, causing Carter’s stomach to tighten. “it was one of my favorite missions, now that I think about it.”

They had reached the showers by then. Once inside, they started taking off their armor. Carter took quick glances at Tori, noting the multiple scars that littered her body. Looking further down her body, he couldn’t help but admire her ass. A sudden urge took over, and he walked over to her.  
“Wha– ”, was all Tori could utter when Carter grabbed and kissed her. She struggled for a second, and then melted into his embrace. They stayed like this for a long moment, until Tori broke away gasping for air. She was breathing heavy, and the look on her face was a mix of surprise and desire.  
Tori smiled, grabbing Carter’s face and pulling him in for another kiss. One hand settled at the nape of his neck, while the other started exploring every facet of his body. Carter did likewise, one hand grabbing a breast and squeezed, and the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush to his body. Tori could feel his half-blown erection against her lower abdomen and let out a soft moan.

Carter broke away and started kissing and nibbling along her jaw up to her ear. “Mmhmm, yes right there,” breathed Tori. She ran her hands down his chest and abdomen, feeling each muscle as she started kissing and biting Carter’s neck.  
“Did I say you could do that?” growled Carter. With that, Carter picked Tori up and shoved her against the wall. “You do what I tell you to do, when I tell you. Understand, Lieutenant?”  
The way he growled ‘Lieutenant’ sent shivers down her spine, causing her to moan and making her more wet. Tori wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’ll … try, Sir.” She gulped. “I’ve been known to defy orders when I feel the need to.”  
Carter groaned, gripping her thighs and bit her collarbone. Tori felt his erection pressing against her thighs. Carter started thrusting slightly, the sensation driving her wild. “Oh God, yesyesyes”  
she let out, and her eyes started rolling up. Tori grabbed Carter’s lips with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck. “More,” she said between kisses.  
Moving one hand to grab her ass, Carter moved his other hand between her thighs. He brushed the insides of her softly, eliciting another stream of moans from her. Carter started caressing her outside folds, working his way in. By the time he got her entrance, Tori was soaking. He pushed one finger inside, making her to break their kiss and throw her head back in ecstasy. He inserted another finger and pumped them in and out.  
Soon Carter removed his fingers and gripped his now wet hand on Tori’s thigh. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrust inside. Both groaned in unison. Carter stayed still for a moment, enjoying the sensation.  
“Hell yes,” breathed Tori. Carter started thrusting again, speeding up quickly. “Shit! Faster, Carter, faster!” Tori was starting to scream at this point. Carter did as he was told, much to Tori’s delight.  
Tori could feel that she was going to climax soon. “Carter, I –,” was all she could say as both climaxed together. They stopped moving, breathing heavily.

“Well, shit, you sure know how to make a girl happy,” said Tori, with a smirk on her face.  
“I aim to please,” responded Carter, grinning, loving the look in her beautiful eyes. Lifting a hand and cupping her face, Carter kissed Tori. “Anytime you want to do this again, let me know,” he told her.  
Carter set her down carefully, stabilizing her. “Can you walk?”, he asked Tori.  
“Yeah, pretty well. You did a number on me. I may be walking a little funny the rest of the day, thanks to you,” she replied smiling.  
“We should probably take that shower before the rest of Noble thinks we went missing,” said Carter.  
“You’re right; let’s go.”  
They headed toward the showers, both happier than they had been in a long time.


End file.
